Techniques for allowing two remote browsers with one as an agent and the other as a customer to be synchronized with each other have been used in products such as Corepoint Web Collaboration a (trademark registered by IBM Corp.) However, in such technologies, special application software must be installed in each of the remote information terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,791 patented for Contigo Co. Ltd. discloses a scheme which causes a server to rewrite a link and controls a load by using a JAVA applet. However, only the link can be synchronized, and changes of the URL originated from an internal control by a JAVA applet cannot be detected, thus disabling synchronization.